Sakura Usagi
Sakura Usagi (さくらうさぎ) is a main character for the series Jewel Mew Mew. She is a maid of the Papiyon House as well as Mew Ruby. Appearance Sakura has very short white hair and brown eyes. Her skin is also kinda of paleish. She wears a red tea maid dress with a white apron and blue ribbon around neck with red jewel in the middle of it, a white tea maid cap with red ribbons and red enamel shoes. Mew Ruby As Mew Ruby her hair become ruby pink and her eyes become pale red. She gains a pair of brown rabiit ears and tail, a brown button on the base of both ears. Her outfit consists of a ruby pink exorcist type top that goes down past her waist and has a pale red string making it tighten-like on the stomach part, ruby pink detached sleeves with pale red arm warmers that the middle finger goes in underneath the detached arm sleeves. Her shoes are are ruby pink geta sandles with pale red accents on them. She also has ruby pink garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with pale red lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark is on her chest. Her Mew Mark is a cherry blossom with hare ears and a tail. Personality Sakura is a nice and kind young lady. She's loyal to her friends, masters/mistresses, and work people/friends. Sakura is polite and tidy who loves to watch the cherry blossoms bloom. She is also very air-headed, joyful, brash, happy and is a big troublemaker. Sakura is very caring towards Batafurai, the young mistress of the Papiyon Family. Biography She lived with both her parents since she was born but on her fifth birthday they were murdered by someone known as "The Ripper" a murder known for ripping their victims ups. After the incident she became to live with the Papiyon Family, and one of the maids, though she treats them if they were her family since hers died when she was young. Has always taken care of the young mistress of the house since she joined, as they are also around the same age. Abilities Sakura's weapon is Ruby Cherry Blossom Staff, a staff in the shades of red, with a cherry blossom on top of it. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached on the base of the cherry blossom. Her attack is Ribbon Ruby Blossom, she waves her staff around and plant roots come up out of the ground and wrap the opponent(s) up and then cherry blossoms appear on the vines and it purifies the opponent(s). Relationships * Mistress and Master: They care about her as they are the ones who picked her up off the streets after finding her alone. * Batafurai Papiyon: The young mistress of the Papiyon House. Sakura has always taken care of her since she was a young child and has always dedicated herself to them especially Batafurai for saving and taking her in that sad day. Etymology Sakura translates to Cherry Blossom in Japanese. Usagi translates to Rabbit in Japanese. Ruby is one of the traditional cardinal gems, together with amethyst, sapphire, emerald, and diamond. International Name Jewel Mew Mew Power (English) - July Rabbit/Mew July Weapon Jewel Mew Mew Power (English) - Blossom Staff Attack Jewel Mew Mew Power (English) - Blossom Purify Trivia * The Japanese Hare is native to Japan, * She works for a family known as the Papiyon's as a maid, after her parents become of the not living species. * Unknown to her one of the Papiyon's also become one of her teammates, until she finds her. * Pale red is also known as soft pink. * She turns/can turn into a small brown rabbit. Gallery 240px-Lepus_brachyurus,_March,_Tsukuba,_Japan.jpg|The Japanese Hare Ruby.jpg|Ruby Category:Jewel Mew Mew Category:Pink Mews Category:Mews with Jewelpet Genes Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Princess Mew Category:Mews Whose Genes Manifest Category:Jewel Mew Mew Characters Category:Member of Jewel Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Healing Category:Weapon Users: Earth